


The Fair

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Max is excited to attend the fair with Stacy.





	The Fair

Max jumped out of her mom’s car as soon as she parked on the grass. She was able to run about ten feet before her mom called her back. Her shoulders slumped as she turned around, anticipating a lecture about staying safe

“Phone on and charged?” her mom asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Max replied, exasperated.

“Stay with Eliot… and Stacy.” Max saw her mom’s mouth twitch, an indication that she was trying not to smile.

“I know mom.” She could feel heat rising up the back of her neck. “Bye.” She took off again into the field and headed for the ticket booth. It was the last day of the Lebanon spring fair and she had been excited for it for the past three weeks, ever since her girlfriend Stacy invited her to it.

She spotted Stacy and Eliot and slowed to a casual walk. She didn’t want to seem like an overexcited second grader. She noticed that the two were talking to Sam and two people she didn’t recognize.

“Hey Max,” Sam smiled at her.

Eliot fist bumped her and Stacy gave her a kiss on the cheek and the heat started to creep from her neck to her face. She could feel the kiss lingering and surreptiously touched the spot, fingers coming back covered with light dots of Stacy’s pink lipgloss.

“This my mom, Mary,” Sam pointed to the pretty blonde woman near him, and then boy who looked around her age. “That’s Jack.” She shook Mary and Jack’s hands.

“Is Sam your dad or something?” Max asked.

Jack looked at Sam. “One of them… It’s kind of complicated.” A strange look that Max couldn’t describe passed between the two and Mary.

Eliot started bouncing on his heels then. “Mary and Jack are hunters, too! They were just telling us about these demons they got in a fight with. Demons Max!”

Stacy shook her head. “He hasn’t wanted to do anything else but ask annoying questions since we ran into them. I had to buy the tickets for the rides ‘cause he won’t stop harrassing them. ”

Mary smiled. “Its fine. It’s actually interesting to talk about this stuff with non hunters.”

“Anybody else hungry?” Sam questioned, taking a look around. “Why don’t we all go get somehing to eat. I could go for a soft pretzel.”

“Are those good?” Jack asked.

Max furrowed her brow. “You’ve never had a soft pretzel before?” Jack shook his head. “Funnel cake?”

“No.”

“Jeeze, what kind of life have you been living?” Eliot sounded amazed. “I am definitely buying you a pretzel. Let’s go.”

The four males and Mary started to walk towards the booths of food, Max and Stacy a few paces behind. The other girl grabbed Max’s hand and twined their fingers together. Max’s heart thumped in her chest.

She cleared her throat and asked, “So what do you want to do after we eat?”

Stacy’s face lit up. “Well there is the ferris wheel, the whip, the big slide, a hedge maze. I really like those games that people say are impossible to win but they’re just terrible at 'em. Most of the stuffed animals I have I won playing those games.”

Max’s mind got stuck on the ferris wheel. The top was a great place for kissing.

——

“Chop their head off,” Mary stated.

Eliot’s eyes widened. He had been asking more questions, this time about how to kill monsters. “Wow.” A piece of hot dog fell out of his mouth and onto the ground. The six if them were sitting on one of the picnic tables; Max, Stacy, and Eliot on one side and the hunters on the other.

Jack was munching on a soft pretzel, Sam had a burrito, and Max and Stacy were splitting a funnel cake. Jack had wanted one too but Sam made a comment about tooth decay, and he sighed in response and got the pretzel. They were all sipping on lemonades.

“You guys should know not to just go and look for a ghost or a vampire,” Sam warned. “This job is extremely dangerous so only use this information for self-defense when a real hunter isn’t around and you have no other choice.” Mary nodded her agreement.

Max wasn’t really listening, Stacy was holding her hand underneath the table and stroking her thumb lightly over her knuckles.

When they finished their food, Stacy insisted her and Max head over to the hedge maze by themselves. It was a little bit of a walk because it wasn’t real part of the fair; it belonged to a middle aged couple who kept it up year round.

“You can go in anytime you want,” Stacy was saying. “I used to in go at least once a month when I was younger. It’s free but donations are suggested.” She gave Max a smile that made her legs weak.

They went through the entrance and Stacy said they had to make a left and two rights, which they did. She hesitated for a second then led Max to another right and they hit a dead end.

“Uh, Stace,” Max looked up at the tall green walls around her. Sshe was starting feel a little claustrophobic. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Yes,” she insisted as they hit another dead end. “I mean it’s been awhile, but still.” They back tracked and went left and right twice. Another dead end. “Shit.”

They backed up. “Why don’t we go this way?” She pointed to the right and started walking that way. Max looked around the corner, stopped, then took a few steps backwards, accidentally walking into her girlfriend.

“What’s the matter?” Stacy asked.

“You remember Dean? Sam’s brother?” When the other girl nodded, Max slowly walked around the leafy wall, grabbing Stacy and directing her to what she had seen.

A few feet away, Dean was pressed up against the hedge wall by a man in a brown coat. The two were furiously kissing each other, practically eating one another’s mouths. Dean was gripping tightly onto the coat and the man she didn’t recognize had a hand fisted into his hair.

“I totally didn’t get that vibe from him,” Stacy whispered.

The two briefly broke apart and looked at eachother. Max could see a wide smile appear on Dean’s face. The stranger smiled back.

“Enjoying yourself?” Dean asked.

“This is an interesting experience,” the stranger answered, voice sounding fond. “Jack seemed to be happy. I liked winning you that bear.”

“Uh… yeah.”

“I do wish we could do… this at home.”

“Cas, I told you. I’m not ready. Besides, sneaking around is kind of exciting.” He started kissing the man, Cas, again, slightly slower this time.

Max grabbed Stacy's hand and they tiptoed quietly passed the couple. They took a left, two more rights, another left and they were out.

“See?” Stacy gestured around them. “Told you I knew the way.”

Max responded with a roll of her eyes.

——

They spent rest of they day enjoying the fair. Max won Stacy a stuffed fish at a balloon popping game and Stacy won her a red plaid hat at the ring toss. They rode the big slide twice and Max got her kisses at the top of the ferris wheel. When they got off they spotted Dean and Cas getting on, Cas’s hand on the small of Dean’s back.

They met up wih Eliot and Jack when they went to go on the whip. After that the four headed off to get ice cream and Stacy kept taking licks from Max’s chocolate despite her protests.

When the sky was dark they all settled on the ground to watch as fireworks exploded in the sky. Max kept her hand resting on Stacy’s. She looked around at Eliot who was showing Jack a picture of a werewolf from some movie on his phone and asking him about the differences between a real and fake one. She saw Dean sitting against a tree with his arm slung around Cas nearby, both staring up at the sky. Mary and Sam came over and sat next to them.

Max put her head on Stacy’s shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
